


Bunnies and Brollies Fanmix: My Heart Will Stay

by americanjedi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Love songs, My Very First Fanmix, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix of melancholy love songs for the Sherlock fanfiction Bunnies and Brollies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies and Brollies Fanmix: My Heart Will Stay

I’ve made a fanmix for my friend, plaidbaby’s fanfic [Bunnies and Brollies](414383?view_full_work=true). I know it’s somewhat traditional to have a downloadable file, but I could figure how to work it so 8tracks it is! (Hopefully this will also encourage an update!) This is my first fanmix, hopefully I left it on a happy note. :) I tried to get the struggle between two people who are both separated and love each other very deeply, so this is a bit melancholy in places. I hope you enjoy.  

 

 

 

Listen [here ](http://8tracks.com/thursdayplaid/bunnies-and-brollies-my-heart-will-stay)at 8tracks

 

The Loneliest Star | Thirteen Senses

 _Modern man has a heart of stone_  
In an age we are so ordinary  
Let’s pretend, let’s pretend we’re old  
But I sense that we are already there

 

Hold Onto What You Believe | Mumford & Sons

 _I ran away_  
I could not take the burden of both me and you  
It was too fast  
Casting love on me as if it were a spell I could not break  
When it was a promise I could not make  
  
But what if I was wrong?

 

Your Biggest Mistake | Ellie Goulding

 _It’s a shame you don’t know_  
What you’re running from  
Would your bones have to break  
And your lights turn off  
Would it take the end of time  
To hear your heart’s false start?

 

It Is You I Have Loved | Dana Glover

_There were times I ran to hide_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_Alone in the night without you_

 

Breathless | Dan Wilson

_And you were always pretty reckless with your love_

_Come with the sun and get it restless when it’s gone_

_And when you go you’ll leave me breathless and alone_

 

I Will Wait | Mumford and Sons

 _So I’ll be bold_  
As well as strong  
And use my head alongside my heart

 

Please | Ludo

 _Please save this for me_  
I’ll come back for you, love, I promise to  
Please save this for me, for until I return  
my love will burn and my heart will stay.

Atlas Hands | Benjamin Francis Leftwich

 _I will remember your face_  
‘Cause I am still in love with that place  
When the stars are the only things we share  
Will you be there?

 

Say You Like Me | We The Kings

 _I wish my heart was always on her mind._  
‘Cause she’s on mine like all day, all the time.  
Forget me not, forget me now.  
I’ve come too far to turn around.  
I’m here tonight.

 

Sweet Tangerine | The Hush Sound

 _I’m feeling lost and cold as a sin_  
A shred of a hope, a little bit of sweetness  
Anything please, except for defeat  
If I could, I’d lock you up and toss out the key  
It’s just you and me

 

Annie’s Song | John Denver

 _Let me lay down beside you_  
Let me always be with you  
Come let me love you  
Come love me again


End file.
